


The Prophecy Of The Fused Shadow

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: A Poem Based On The Story Of The Fused Shadow...
Kudos: 1





	The Prophecy Of The Fused Shadow

When A Dark Power Suddenly Appeared

The Three Goddesses; Din, Nayru, and Farore

Made It Their Mission To Put It To Rest

By Ordering Three Of The Four Light Spirits

To Seal It Away

. . .

One In The Form Of A Monkey

Another In The Form Of A Bird

The Last In The Form Of A Snake

Luckily All Their Voices Were Heard

. . .

With The Dark Power Sealed Away

And The Evil Sorcerers Sought

They Were Banished Were They Became

Creatures Known As The Twili

. . .

Forever Set In A World Were Light Could Never Be Caught


End file.
